


Dying

by Settiai



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, One Shot, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-26
Updated: 2003-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a blast of pain, a moment of confusion, and then there was nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.
> 
> Once upon a time, fic/vid awards were a thing:

_Black._

_Pain._

What happened? Where were the others?

_Red._

_Wet._

Why was he laying on the ground? He should get up.

_Tired._

_Heavy._

His chest felt wet, like water had been poured on it. Was it raining?

_Sticky._

_Warm._

There were familiar voices nearby, calling out his name. They shouldn't be so loud. The Krauts might hear them.

_Footsteps._

_Cries._

They were all around him, kneeling beside him. He knew that he should sit up, but his body felt so heavy.

_Curses._

_Prayers._

He could hear them talking. Someone had been shot. Who was it though?

_Loud._

_Angry._

Their voices were fading. If they wanted him to hear them, the really should speak up.

_Fading._

_Drifting._

Why did they keep saying his name? It was almost as if they thought he was going somewhere.

_Begging._

_Pleading._

What was happening? Why did they seem so far away?

_Crying._

_Sobbing._

Everything was fading. He was there, yet at the same time he wasn't.

_Darkness._


End file.
